Dvorana Skrivnosti
thumb|left|Naslovnica knjige Harry Potter in Dvorana skrivnosti je druga knjiga v seriji Harrya Potterja. Knjiga je izšla leta 1998, film, posnet po njej pa leta 2002. Zarota Harry preživlja grozno poletje. Cele dneve čaka na pisma prijateljev, a jih ne dobi. Nekega dne ga obišče hišni vilinec Trapets. Ta mu pove, da se bo letos na Bradavičarki zgodilo nekaj groznega. Harry njegovo opozorilo ignorira in vseeno namerava oditi na Bradavičarko. Pa ima hišni vilinec prav? Vsebina Ko stric Vernon spozna, da Harry zunaj šole ne sme čarati, Harrya zaklene v njegovo sobo. Tudi če se Harry reši s pomočjo čarovnije ga bodo izključili iz šole. Ta situacija traja 3 dni, dokler si Ron, Fred in George Weasley, ki so zaskrbljeni, da ni niti glasu od Harrya, ne sposodijo očetovega letečega avtomobila in se odpeljejo rešit Harrya. Harrya odpeljejo v Jazbino, hišo Weasleyev in ga spoznajo z drugimi člani družine: Arthurjem, Molly in Ginny, ki gre to leto prvič na Bradavičarko in je zelo očitno zatreskana v Harryja. Harry ostane pri njih do začetka semestra. V tem času gredo Harry in Weasleyevi s pomočjo Praška Frčaška na Prečno ulico po šolske potrebščine. Harryja odnese proč od Prečne, v Nokturno ulico, kjer se znajde v kaminu trgovine "Pri Dawcu in Klawcu," ki je trgovina s predmeti, povezanimi s črno magijo. Tam sreča Luciusa Malfoya, očeta Harryjevega tekmeca Draco Malfoy, ki prodajalcu v trgovini ponuja stvari povezane s temno magijo. Malfoy prodajalcu razloži, da se predmetov mora znebiti, saj Ministrstvo v iskanju sumljivih artefaktov preiskuje hiše čarovnikov. Harry se izmuzne iz trgovine na ulico, kjer ga najde Hagrid in ga odpelje k Wesleyevim na Prečno ulico, ki ga skupaj s Hermiono in njeno družino že čakajo. V knjigarni Lepopis in Pivnik srečajo slavnega čarovnika Slatana Sharmerja, ki naznani, da bo na Bradavičarki zavzel mesto profesorja Obrambe pred mračnimi silami. Sharmer se tudi slika s Harryjem za naslovnico Preroških Novic. Tam srečajo tudi Dreca in Luciusa Malfoya. Malfoy starejši neprenehoma žali in ponižuje Arthurja in njegovo družino in sčasoma ga Arthur mahne. Med pretepom Malfoy vzame eno od Ginnyjinih rabljenih knjig in jo v znak prezira vrže proti Ginny. Ko se na poti na peron 9 in 3/4 prehod pred Harryjevim in Ronovim nosom zapre, se odločita, da na Bradavičarko poletita z letečim avtom gospoda Weasleya. Po poti ju opazijo številni bunklji, pri pristanku pa treščita v Vrbo mesarico. Profesor Robaus Raws se ju trudi izključiti, vendar se ravnatelj ne da in jima ponudi še eno priložnost. Med tem časom je Ginny razvrščena v Gryfondom. Naslednji dan Ron dobi tulbo, eksplozivno pismo njegove matere, v katerem ga okara za to neumno dejanje. Kasneje gresta na prvo uro Obrambe pred mračnimi silami, kjer jih pričaka Slatan Sharmer. Njegov način učenja je popolna katastrofa. Harry je deležen konstantne pozornosti tako Sharmerja, kot Colina Creeveya, učenca prvega letnika. Oba ga zaradi njegovega razvpitega imena nadlegujeta (Colin ga obravnava kot slavno osebo, Sharmer pa ga poskuša do tega naslova šele spraviti). Ko za kazen pomaha Sharmerju pri odgovarjanju na pisma oboževalcev (Ron medtem čisti pokale) Harry zasliši skrivnosten glas, ki prihaja iz zidu, ki ga Sharmer ne zazna. Smrtnodnevna zabava Harry je Nicku v zameno, da ga je rešil iz Filchevih krempljev obljubil, da se bo udeležil njegove smrtnodnevne zabave na Noč čarovnic. S sabo pripelje tudi Rona in Hermiono, vendar se vsi trije kmalu naveličajo zabave duhov in se vrnejo v Veliko dvorano. Še preden se lahko udeležijo zabave za Noč čarovnic Harry spet sliši tisti skrivnostni glas (ki ga Ron in Hermiona ne slišita) in mu sledi v drugo nadstropje, kjer najdejo poplavljeno kopalnico in okamenelo hišnikovo mačko, na steni pa napis: DVORANA SKRIVNOSTI JE ODPRTA. SOVRAŽNIKI POTOMCA, PAZITE SE. Filch in Raws za vse skupaj poskušata obtožiti Harryja, vendar Dumbledore pove, da je to mogočna temna magija, ki je študent drugega letnika ni sposoben izvesti. Odločijo se, da bodo počakali na Mandragore profesorice Ochrowtove, s katerimi bodo naredili napoj, ki bo gdč. Norris spravil v prejšnje stanje. Zgodovina Čarovništva Hermiona hoče raziskati Dvorano Skrivnosti, zato vpraša profesorja Speedyja (profesorja za Zgodovino Čarovništva), če jim lahko pove kaj o njej. Profesor jim razloži, da se je eden od ustanoviteljev šole, Salazar Spolzgad sprl z ostalimi ustanovitelji o sprejemanju učencev bunkeljske krvi v šolo. Ko je razdalja med njihovimi mnenji postala prevelika, je Salazar zapustil šolo. Legenda pravi, da je ostalim trem zapustil presenečenje ob odhodu. Zgradil naj bi skrivno dvorano, katere vhod bi lahko odprl le njegov resnični potomec. V tej "Dvorani Skrivnosti" naj bi se nahajala pošast, ki bo pod poveljem njegovega potomca šolo očistila vseh učencev bunkeljske krvi. Profesor jim zagotovi, da je bila šola že večkrat temeljito preiskana - vendar zaman. Harry, Ron in Hermiona mislijo, da je potomec najbrž Dreco. Da bi to dokazali zvarijo Mnogobitni napoj, ki bi jih za eno uro spremenil v nekoga drugega - v tem primeru Drecove prijatelje. Napoj se je varil cel mesec, nekatere sestavine pa so mogli ukrasti iz Rawsove osebne shrambe. Quidditch V mesecu ko je nastajal napoj je bila na vrsti Quidditch tekma med Gryfondomom in Spolzgadom. Novi iskalec Spolzgadov je bil Draco Malfoy, ki je v ekipo prišel po zaslugi njegovega bogatega očeta - vsej ekipi je kupil nove metle Nimbus 2001. Med tekmo se eden od štamfov posveti samo Harryju. Ker naj bi štamfa iz metel izbijala čimveč igralcev so kmalu opazili, da je z enim nekaj narobe. Harry kljub temu ulovi zviz in s tem prisluži zmago Gryfondomu, vendar mu pri temu štamf zlomi roko. Sharmer prihiti k njemu v namenu, da mu zaceli kost, vendar mu namesto tega odstrani vse kosti iz roke. Odpeljejo ga k šolski zdravnici Madam Pomfrey, ki Harryja zadrži čez noč in mu da piti napoj za rast kosti. To noč ga Trapets spet obišče in mu pove, da je on uročil štamf, pa tudi zaprl prehod na peron saj je upal, da bo Harry ostal doma. Pove mu tudi, da je Dvorana Skrivnosti enkrat že bila odprta, vendar se nato začne fizično kaznovati, saj tega ne bi smel razkriti. Ko Trapets izgine v ambulanto pridejo Dumbledore, McHudurra in Madam Pomfrey z okamenelim Colinom. Najden je bil s fotoaparatom v rokah in sežganim filmom. Dvobojevalski krožek Harry se s prijateljema vpiše v dvobojevalski krožek in razočarano spozna, da krožek vodita njegova najbolj osovražena učitelja - Sharmer in njegov 'asistent' Raws. Pri prvem srečanu Dreco med vadbo na Harryja naščuva kačo, ki jo hoče Sharmer uničiti, vendar jo samo še bolj razdraži. Harry opazi da se je spravila na enega od Pihpuffovskih učencev, Justina Finch-Fletchleya in kači zavpije naj se ustavi - kar na začudenje vseh kača tudi zares stori. Ko so vsi videli Harryja govoriti kačji jezik oziroma sčesnjenščino, in ker ga niso razumeli so si razlagali, da je kačo naščuval na Justina. Izkaže se, da je sčesnjenščina redek dar, ki ga podedujejo potomci Salazarja Spolzgada. Večina študentov zaradi tega osumi Harryja, da je njegov potomec. Hermiona mu pove, da lahko to tudi drži glede na to, da je Salazar živel stotine let nazaj. Po pogovoru s Hagridom se Harry zaleti v okamenelega Justina in osmojenega okamenelega Brezglavega Nicka. Zophrnack je o tem obvestil celo šolo in Pihpuffovec Ernie MacMillan naznani, da so Harryja dobili na kraj zločina. Harryja takrat prvič odpeljejo v ravnateljev kabinet, kjer je priča samovžigu ravnateljevega feniksa - Fawksa. Priča je tudi njegovemu ponovnemu rojstvu iz pepela. Dumbledore ne verjame da je Harry odgovoren za napade na Bradavičarki (imel je tudi alibi pri Hagridu), vendar večina šole misli drugače.